Gematsu Leak
One of the more controversial subjects on the board, an alleged leak from Sal Ramano, The owner of the Gematsu.Com website regarding possible newcomers for Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS. The Characters * "Animal Crossing Guy" (Villager )(Confirmed) * Mega Man (Confirmed) * Wii Fit Trainer (Confirmed) * Little Mac (Confirmed) * Mii (Confirmed as Mii Fighter) * Pac-Man (Confirmed) * "A Pokemon from X/Y" (Greninja) (Confirmed) * Goddess Palutena (Confirmed) * Chrom * Shulk * Chorus Men E3 Leak 2013 (First Leak) It is said that Sal Romano, the one at Gematsu who received the inside information from the tipper, actually received said information prior to E3. He predicted "Animal Crossing Guy", Mega Man, Wii Fit Trainer, Pac-Man, Little Mac, and Mii to all be revealed at E3. After E3, Sal came forth about where he got this information. As it turned out, Little Mac, Pac-Man, and Mii were not revealed at E3, Little Mac was later revealed in February 14, which had mixed reactions. Direct Leak (Second Leak) Prior to the April '14 Smash Bros. Nintendo direct, Sal claimed that his tipper had once again given him some inside information. Roughly that Mii and Pac-Man were still on their way, while Palutena, A Pokemon from X and Y, Chrom, Shulk, and Chorus Men would also be newcomers. With the only newcomer being Greninja, the debates were reignited. E3 Leak 2014 (Third Leak) The morning of E3... Sal Romano posted on Smashboards that he had received a new leak the night before, This leak said that all characters already stated were coming, To quote Sal: "- Last E3 before game's launch (obviously) '- Participating characters: Pac-Man, Mii Fighter, Goddess Palutena, Shulk, Chrom, Chorus Men (none of these are new, obv, so I take he means these are the participating characters for E3?)' '- There has been internal debate about keeping Lucas versus Ness, apparently Lucas is likely to get the cut' - Nintendo is planning post-launch character DLC, source doesn't like this as he thinks it's greedy" Despite Sal earlier saying Mii (twice), the confirmation of Mii Fighter reignited the debate once more, tipping Gamefaqs over to becoming pro-Gematsu. Palutena and Pac-Man were also confirmed later on that same day. Arguments for and Against Arguments For It should be noted that Wii Fit Trainer was only brought up a total of twice on Gamefaqs prior to her reveal, and at least one of those occurrences was as a joke. Furthermore, not a single character in the leak has been deconfirmed yet. To add to that, Greninja, a "Pokemon from X/Y," was confirmed at the April Direct, and Mii Fighter, which he specifically listed, was confirmed during the second E3. At this point, only Chrom, Shulk, and Chorus Men haven't been confirmed. Recently, a Smash Run enemy from Rhythm Heaven was revealed, giving more credence to the Chorus Men being playable. Probability Currently, the probability correctly guessed is 8/11, approximately 73%. Also, none of the predicted characters have been disconfirmed in any way. Statistically speaking, it is extremely unlikely (if not close to impossible) to get this information by pure luck. This makes the Gematsu leak much more likely to be true. Arguments Against First Leak Even though all of the characters in the first leak did eventually come, it promised they'd be revealed at E3, which did not happen. The leak can be seen as partially true at this point due to the aformentioned characters and reveal timing. Second Leak The leaker said that a "Pokemon from X/Y" would be revealed. The ambiguity of this statement, as well as all of the characters (with the exception of Chorus Men) being shoo-ins, caused people to start doubting the leak. Furthermore, as Chorus Men have a very minimal presence in Rhythm Heaven itself, people doubt that they would be added in over more prominent Rhythm Heaven characters. To add to that, not a single leak mentioned Rosalina and Luma, which is causing some to doubt it, as most of the characters listed were commonly predicted anyway. Third Leak While this leak confirmed Gematsu for some, it proved it to be fake for others. The internal debate about keeping Lucas or Ness both goes against how Sakurai said he would cut characters for time constraints only and how because the game will launch three months after the leak the roster has been finalized for a long time, meaning it's too close to release for them to still be considering cutting a character. Furthermore, Sakurai has stated that he won't even consider DLC until the game is released, also taking away credibility from the third leak. It must be noted that Sakurai has full creative control over the games. Also, Mii Fighter being listed for the third leak but not the first two has led people to believe that the "leaker" saw the E3 videos and just added on the other "newcomers" for his own purposes. At this point, only time will tell. Supporters and NonSupporters People tend to believe or disbelieve for numerous reasons. Were they all just safe guesses for Sal and/or his tipper? Do the Palutena images lend credence to this leak? Does guessing Wii Fit Trainer prove him right or did he just catch lightning in a bottle? Would Mii, Pac-Man, and Chorus Men really be added? It's best to not 100% believe it or 100% discard it, at least not without giving it some thought. From there, it's up to you. However, after the third leak despite all of the arguments against it Gamefaqs has taken a general pro-Gematsu stance, leading to anyone who states he or she doesn't believe in the Gematsu Leak being mobbed and called delusional and in denial by the Gematsu Defense Brigade. As Gamefaqs now takes the Gematsu as gospel, the majority of the users now constantly talks about when the last three will be revealed, or how we may have the full roster now. Category:Terminology